De unicornios y favores
by itsjustanotherfreak
Summary: Lily está atrapada en una tarea imposible y ¿James la puede ayudar?.-  Viñeta para el reto Primum del foro The Ruins.


Nada del Pottermundo me pertenece.

Reto Primum para el foro The Ruins, con apenas 1457 palabras: esta es mi viñeta sobre como Lily y James empezaron a salir (:

* * *

><p><span>De unicornios y favores.<span>

Decir que la mañana estaba horrible era quedarse corto. El cielo de un deprimente gris era todo lo que se veía desde la ventana de la sala común de Griffindor; tal vez llovía pero Lily no estaba segura y no tenía las ganas suficientes como para ir a fijarse.

Bajó la vista cansada al pergamino casi en blanco que tenía delante, por más que quería no podía terminar aquella ridícula tarea sobre cómo reconocer a un unicornio. Por Merlín sí solo era un caballo con un cuerno en la frente ¿qué tanta descripción podía haber como para llenar un metro y medio de pergamino?

"Características Físicas de los unicornios" y eso era todo lo que había logrado escribir en una semana, no es que no hubiera buscado, pero no había encontrado un solo libro que pudiera ayudarla. Cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de que al abrirlos el pergamino estuviera completo, pero se llevó un gran disgusto al encontrar la cara de James Potter a centímetros de la suya.

-Potter- dijo alejándose casi con asco

-Siempre tan feliz de verme Evans- Respondió él con una sonrisa- ¿Qué hacías?

-Tarea, eso que tú nunca haces-

-¿un domingo a las seis de la mañana? Eso debería considerarse delito- dijo horrorizado revolviéndose el pelo con una mano.

-lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia Potter- la pelirroja no se molestaba en disimular su disgusto con el chico.

-Oh vamos Lily no estoy haciendo nada ahora- se quejó - ¿tanto te cuesta hablar bien conmigo?

-¿qué quieres Potter? – Se exasperó – no creo que estés a las seis de la mañana aquí solo para preguntarme que hago-

-Pasaba por aquí y te vi- la miró un segundo -¿quieres salir a tomar algo conmigo Lily?

- No Potter- fue la respuesta automática

-Por _favor_ Lils dame una oportunidad-

-No- repitió volviendo a prestarle atención a su tarea.

-Por _favor, _por _favor_, por _favor_, por _favor_, por _favor_, por _favor, _por _favor, _por _favor_, por _favor_, por _favor_, por _favor_, por _favor, _por _favor, _por _favor_, por _favor_- .

-¡NO JAMES NO! – gritó-

- shh Lily vas a despertar a medio castillo- se rió él - ¿te ayudo? – Cambió de tema señalando el pergamino – no voy a ir a dormir tengo que buscar algo para canuto y lunático.

- ¿Remus estuvo enfermo devuelta? – preguntó preocupada

- Debería estar como nuevo en unas horas- dijo sin darle importancia, tomó el pergamino de la chica -¿unicornios?

- No encontré un solo libro que me describa sus características físicas, todos hablan de sus propiedades mágicas – se quejó

-Yo conozco algo mejor que un libro- sonrió mostrándole su perfecta dentadura- ven conmigo.

Lily se quedó mirándolo con desconfianza, era cierto que desde que habían empezado séptimo año James esta cambiado, pero igual seguía siendo el imprudente, molesto y engreído Potter, y dudaba seriamente que tuviera buenas intenciones para sacarla de la sala común.

Pero por el otro lado, no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar la maldita tarea y tenía que entregarla mañana a primera hora, no tenía demasiado que perder.

- Llega a ser una de tus bromas y puedes considerarte castigado por el resto del año Potter- dijo con autoridad.

-A sus ordenes Prefecta Evans – Sonrió – vamos confía en mi-

La tomó de la mano y salieron de la sala común casi trotando, recorrieron el castillo en completo silencio, James iba marcando el camino mientras Lily solo se arrepentía de haberle hecho caso con cada paso que daba.

- James ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó cuando salieron a los terrenos del colegio y una fina llovizna comenzaba a mojarlos.

-ya verás Evans-

Llegaron hasta el límite del bosque prohibido donde Lily para en seco mirando enojada a James.

- no voy a entrar al bosque prohibido Potter, te dije que si era una de tus bromas…

-no iba a pedirte que entres Lily- dijo ofendido- espérame aquí un momento, y prométeme que no dirás nada de lo que veas aquí.

Lo miró con desconfianza, esa frase no auguraba nada bueno pero asintió de todas formas. Asombrada observó como, con un movimiento de la varita, James se convertía en un majestuoso ciervo y se perdía dentro del bosque dejándola sola.

Media hora más tarde Lily estaba completamente empapada y muerta de frió, a punto de darse la vuelta y volver vio a algo que se acercaba hacia ella. El mismo ciervo que había visto desaparecer entre los árboles volvía seguido de dos caballos blancos y un potrillo; Se quedaron resguardados en las sombras, a unos pocos metros de ella. El ciervo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, ella se acercó temblando de frió y recién cuando estuvo al lado de James se dio cuenta de que delante suyo había dos unicornios blancos como la nieve y un potrillo dorado que se escondía detrás de ellos.

James había aparecido detrás de ella con su forma original, en una actitud de respeto y sumisión que nunca pensó ver en él.

-Acércate despacio- susurró –no te harán daño, son un macho, una hembra y su potrillo-

-me imagine por su tamaño- dijo en el mismo tono de vos

-si prestas atención verás diferencias más sutiles- dijo sin moverse de su lugar- por ejemplo el cuerno de la hembra se va enroscando hacía la punta-

-y el del macho es completamente liso- completo ella-

-exacto ¿ves el brillo que emanan los dos más grandes? – Esperó a que ella asintiera – en la hembra es mucho más marcado que en el macho- Lily asintió dandose cuenta de lo que le decía- es por el potencial mágico, las hembras son las que más magia poseen y los potrillos no la desarrollan hasta que les empieza a crecer el cuerno en su adolescencia-

-¿por qué es dorado?

-en serio no sabes nada de unicornios- se burlo James sin dejar de susurrar- ellos nacen así, con el tiempo van cambiando de color, pasando por el plateado hasta llegar al blanco nieve-

-son increíbles, ven acércate- le pidió

-No puedo- sonrió con lastima- no toleran demasiado a los varones, conmigo entienden de alguna manera que soy el ciervo y me dejan quedarme, pero mejor no jugar con sus temperamentos-

-¿son agresivos? – preguntó preocupada

-no suelen serlo, pero tampoco suelen ser encontrados por muchos humanos, son muy tímidos- contestó

Un aullido quebró la quietud de bosque, los unicornios salieron trotando asustados y se perdieron de vista antes de que el escalofriante ruido se extinguiera por completo.

-deberíamos salir de aquí- sugirió James

-¿Qué fue ese aullido?

- no creo que sea nada de que preocuparse, pero tenía que encontrarme con canuto- miró su reloj de muñeca- mierda son las ocho

La tomó de la mano y salieron del bosque mirando para todos lados, cuando ya se encontraban lejos de los arboles se detuvieron, James sacó su varita y convocó unas pociones antes de mirar a Lily.

-se me hizo tarde Lils, pero antes de que me vaya tienes que admitir que no fue tan terrible salir conmigo-

-sacando que estoy completamente empapada y muerta de frío, no, no fue tan terrible- tuvo que admitir- igual no te agrandes Potter.

-sal conmigo a Hogsmade esta tarde- pidió con carita de cachorro abandonado- por _favor_-

-Yo, no se James- contestó dubitativa, no había estado mal la pequeña excursión al bosque, talvez podía darle una oportunidad.

-Por _favor, _por _favor_, por _favor_, por _favor_, por _favor_, por _favor, _por _favor, _por _favor_, por _favor_, por _favor_, por _favor_, por _favor, _por _favor, _por _favor_, por _favor_-

-está bien, esta bien- le dijo provocando que James saltara de alegría- pero solo como un _favor_, por ayudarme a hacer la tarea y porque quiero saber como puedes convertirte en ciervo-

-lo que quieras, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir, palabra de merodeador- prometió levantando una mano a la altura de su cara.

Lily nunca llegó a contestarle nada, un hilera de pociones llegaron volando hasta James que las atrapó en el aire sin esfuerzo y se volvió hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo hacia el sauce boxeador gritando que pasaba a buscarla a las cinco por la sala común.

Se quedó allí mirando como James se alejaba bajo la lluvia, preguntándose si después de 632 veces de decirle que no, había hecho bien en aceptar salir con él. Creyó ver la silueta de dos personas más antes de perder de vista a James detrás del sauce boxeador.

Sonrió; a pesar de estar totalmente empapada se dio cuenta de que estaba de muy buen humor, y que difícilmente podría borrar su sonrisa por el resto del día.

Tal vez sí había hecho bien en hacerle ese pequeño _favor_ a James.


End file.
